poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Pup Star: Better 2 Getter
''Pooh's Adventures of Pup Star: Better 2 Getter ''is another all-new upcoming Winnie the Pooh Crossover made by LegoKyle14 and Shadow101815. It's a sequel to Pooh's Adventures of Pup Star ''and Sonic876's film, ''Tino's Adventures of Pup Star. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot After winning the canine competition show Pup Star and becoming an international pup sensation, Tiny, the adorable Yorkie, has her world turned upside down when an evil rival switches her out in competition with a street pup named Scrappy. The two pups find themselves living the others’ very different life and an incredible journey through iconic cities ensues in this fun and hilarious dog-out-of-water adventure! As they prepare for the Pup Star competition to reach its finale, each experiences life through a very different collar and discover the importance of family and being true to yourself. At the finale, both Yorkies claim to be Tiny leaving everyone, including the judges, wondering – who is the real Pup Star? Trivia * The 100 Acre Avatar League, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Pluto, The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Genie, Iago, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, The DigiDestined, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Jafar, Winterbolt, Maleficent, Myotismon, Psycho Rangers, Dr. Facilier, Pete, Hades, Ursula, The Grand Duke of Owls, The Crime Empire (Joker, Harley Quinn, Two-Face, Penguin, Negaduck, Megavolt, Quackerjack, Bushroot, and The Liquidator), Sheldon J. Plankton, Scar, The Dazzlings, Nora Beady, Vicky, Denzel Crocker, Foop, Head Pixie, Sanderson, Lord Voldemort and Team Rocket will guest star appearances in this film. * In this film, Ronny Robinson, Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, D.J. Tanner and Chloe Carmichael will meet Tiny for the first time, Iago will become friends with Tiny, and Tiny will face Nora Beady, Vicky, Denzel Crocker, Head Pixie and Sanderson for the first time. * Jafar, Winterbolt, Maleficent, Myotismon, Psycho Rangers, Dr. Facilier, Pete, Hades, Ursula, The Grand Duke of Owls, The Crime Empire, Sheldon J. Plankton, Scar, The Dazzlings, Foop, Lord Voldemort and Team Rocket will work for Bark once again in this film, which marks the first time Nora Beady, Vicky, Denzel Crocker, Head Pixie and Sanderson will work for Bark. Cast Main Heroes * Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh/Tigger * Travis Oates as Piglet * Tom Kenny as Rabbit * Bud Luckey as Eeyore * Tara Strong as Timmy/Poof * Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda * Daran Norris as Cosmo * Chris Hardwick as Otis * Jeff Garcia as Pip * Leigh-Allyn Baker as Abby * Tino Insana as Pig * Cam Clarke as Freddy * Rob Paulsen as Peck * Grant Palmer as Linclon * Catherine Taber as Lori * Liliana Mumy as Leni * Nika Futterman-Frost as Luna * Cristina Pucelli as Luan * Jesica DiCicco as Lynn/Lucy * Grey DeLisle as Lana/Lola/Lily * Lara Jill Miller as Lisa * Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash/Applejack * Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie/Fluttershy * Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity * Caitlin Murphy as Ronny Robinson * Bob West as Barney * Patty Wirtz as BJ * Julie Johnson as Baby Bop * Michaela Dietz as Riff * Candace Cameron-Bure as D.J Tanner * Kari Wahlgren as Chloe Carmichael Special Guest Stars * Jim Cummings as Buzzie the Vulture * Jeff Bennett as Flaps the Vulture/Zazu/Petrie * Baron Davis as Dizzy the Vulture * Jess Harrell as Ziggy the Vulture * Joe Ochman as Jiminy Cricket * Patrick Warburton as Kronk * Justin Nimmo as Zhane the Silver Ranger * Janet Varney as Korra * David Faustino as Mako * P.J. Byrne as Bolin * Seychelle Gabriel as Asami Sato * Veronica Taylor as Ash Ketchum * Ikue Ōtani as Pikachu * Rachael Lillis as Misty and Jessie * Eric Stuart as Brock and James * Satomi Kōrogi as Togepi * Eric Stuart as Brock * Scott McAfee as Littlefoot * Candace Hutson as Cera * Heather Hogan as Ducky * Cannon Young as Chomper * Meghan Strange as Ruby * Rob Paulsen as Spike/Guido * Kenneth Mars as Grandpa Longneck * Miriam Flynn as Grandma Longneck * Matthew Broderick as Simba * Moira Kelly as Nala * Nathan Lane as Timon * Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa * Haley Joel Osment as Sora * David Gallagher as Riku * Hayden Panettiere as Kairi * Wayne Allwine as Mickey Mouse * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck * Bill Farmer as Goofy/Pluto * Jason David Frank as Tommy * Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly * David Yost as Billy * Steve Cardenas as Rocky * Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam * Karan Ashley as Aisha * Robin Williams as Genie * Gilbert Gottfried as Iago * Jason Marsden as Tino Tonitini * Grey DeLisle as Lor McQuarrie * Phil LaMarr as Carver Descartes * Kate Soucie as Tish Katsufrakis * Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer * Tara Strong as Sci-Twi * Cathy Weseluck as Spike the Dog * Daniel Radcliffe as Harry Potter * Rupert Grint as Ronald Weasley * Emma Watson as Hermione Granger * Joshua Seth as Taichi "Tai" Kamiya * Tom Fahn as Agumon * Michael Reisz as Yamato "Matt" Ishida * Kirk Thornton as Gabumon * Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Sora Takenouchi * Tifanie Christun as Biyomon * Mona Marshall as Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi * Jeff Nimoy as Tentomon * Philece Sampler as Mimi Tachikawa * Anna Garduno as Palmon * Michael Lindsay as Joe Kido * R. Martin Klein as Gomamon * Wendee Lee as Takeru "T. K." Takaishi * Laura Summer as Patamon * Lara Jill Miller as Hikari "Kari" Kamiya * Edie Mirman as Gatomon * Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants * Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star * Rodger Bumpass as Squidward Tentacles * Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy Cheeks * Clancy Brown as Eugene Krabs Main Cast TBA Villains * Jonathan Freeman as Jafar * Paul Frees as Winterbolt * Lois Nettleton as Maleficent * Richard Epcar as Myotismon * Patrick David as Psycho Red * Michael Maize as Psycho Black * Wally Wingert as Psycho Blue * Kamera Walton as Psycho Yellow * Vicki Davis as Psycho Pink * Keith David as Dr. Facilier * Jim Cummings as Pete/Negaduck * James Woods as Hades * Pat Carroll as Ursula * Christopher Plummer as The Grand Duke of Owls * Mark Hamill as The Joker * Arleen Sorkin as Harley Quinn * Richard Moll as Two-Face * Paul Williams as The Penguin * Dan Castellaneta as Megavolt * Tino Insana as Bushroot * Jack Angel as The Liquidator * Michael Bell as Quackerjack * Mr. Lawrence as Plankton * James Horan as Scar * Kazumi Evans as Adagio Dazzle * Maryke Hendrikse as Sonata Dusk * Diana Kaarina as Aria Blaze * Maria Bamford as Nora Beady * Grey DeLisle as Vicky * Carlos Alazraqui as Denzel Crocker * Eric Bauza as Foop * Ben Stein as Head Pixie/Sanderson * Frank Dillane as Lord Voldemort * Maddie Blaustein as Meowth Links Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Shadow101815 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Epic films Category:Sequel films Category:Travel Films Category:Mystery films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Films dedicated to Robin Williams Category:Upcoming films